Sick Inside
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: Those who are ignorant of their history are doomed to repeat it. A prophecy between the Red and Blue mystic rangers has been unfulfilled for thousands of years. Determined to have the 2 strongest power rangers in the cosmos, the Master will set them on an unchangeable journey.
1. Chapter 1

I was listening to Hope Partlow's Sick Inside and watching a Youtube video that helped me come up with this idea. Maddie and Nick together remind me a lot of Tommy and Kimberly because Kimberly was the one to reach out to Tommy when he first moved to Angel Grove and she convinced him to join the Rangers, just like Maddie did for Nick plus Tommy was always saving Kimberly, but Kim could hold her own in a fight. Kim also left but you could tell Tommy was waiting for her to come back by his reaction when she got kidnapped in Turbo, just like Maddie is waiting for Nick.

Anyway I do not own even though I wish I owned Firass Dirani he's so sexy!

This story starts out Vida and Nick but if you keep reading it becomes Nick and Maddie

Sick Inside

Prolouge

Madison Danyn Rocca sat on her bed reading a book on John Hughes, analyzing how he directed and filmed some of her favorite 80's movies. Pretty in Pink and The Breakfast Club were top on her list, she always wished she could direct pop phenomenon like them. Oblivious to the ringing of her cell phone, Maddie continued to write down notes. Suddenly her door bursted open revealing an angry Vida Rocca.

"Hello Madison! Didn't you hear your morpher going off?!"

"Huh? What?" Maddie set down her book as a her sister pulled her off the bed and headed down to the beach.

…

"Ready?" Nick Russell pulled out his morpher.

"Ready!" The others followed suit. A multicolored burst of light went off and in its place stood 5 power rangers.

"Come get it!" Necroli screamed as her "fowl friend" as Chip put it, screached at the rangers. Chip, and Xander jumped to the left as Nick and Vida dove to the right, rolling onto the road leaving Maddie in the middle just as the Queen had wanted it. Necroli turned her wand toward Madison, an erie purple blast came from the weapon and engulfed her in a warm green light.

"Maddie!" Xander tried to stand up but felt as if something was pushing down on him, preventing him from help in his friend.

_'What is this? I feel so weird like I'm not me or solid.' _Madison's head streamed with possibilities on what Necroli was doing to her until she heard it.

**"Blue Witch!" **A horrible screach went off in her head.

_'Who are you?!' _Maddie's voice didn't come off as calmn as she wanted it to.

**" The Master of the darkness,"**

_'What do you want?'_

**"You will see Mirceis, in time you will remember."**

Madison was released from the green aura and rested gingerly on the ground, unconscious.

"Screacher, let's go our job here is done. In good time Blue ranger you will feel the Master's power." With that warning, Necroli and Screacher vanished. Madison lay in Chip's arms as V and Nick rushed over to them.

…

"I'm worried about her," Vida snuggled into Nick's arms as they lay on the couch that evening. Nick felt lucky to be able to cuddle with her as they watched a movie, it was rare for her to show anyone this side so to be able to even touch her was a blessing.

"Vida, she's fine. She's in her room sleeping, she'll be ok."

"But what would the Darkness want with her; she's not as powerful as you or as tough as me Chip, or Xander. Sometimes I can hardly think of her as a ranger but as my little sis that tags along that I have to protect. I dont get it Nick, what are they after?" Vida clenched her fist in frustration. Nick grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles.

"Vivi, we'll ask Udonna in the morning ok?" Nodding she climbed on top of him, forcing his back into the cushions, her brown eyes sparkling with anger. "Ooooh, I'm liking the aggression."

"You thought I didn't notice you squeezing my crotch when we fell? You've been a very bad boy Nicholas and I need to punish you."

"Ohh Castigúeme mammi, I've been a very very bad boy."(punish me mommy in Spanish). Vida crushed her lips against his and begun fumbling for his belt buckle.

…

_Madison stared into the Orb of Prophecy under Mystic Lake, wondering why her soul yearned to touch it. Holding her hand out the orb began to glow in its pearly white swirls revealed the Master, covered in white. His voice rang out loud and clear vibrating through the water._

_**Fire and Water; both can take away life, both can give it. Where fires rage water will halt it. Where water is weak the fire will comfort it and make it strong, opposites bond together by the universe will never be broken regardless of how one might want another, you will fall when the attraction begins and if you fight it you will be consumed by the flame, here begins the end and water and fire will begin life anew with in one soul. Be warned Mirceis, this prophecy will not be denied. **_

Maddie woke up with a cold sweat covering her. _'What has he done to me?' _Madison jumped from her bed to tell her older sister about her dream when she stopped before she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"But what would the Darkness want with her; she's not as powerful as you or as tough as me, Chip, or Xander. Sometimes I can hardly think of her as a ranger but as my little sis that tags along that I have to protect. I dont get it Nick, what are they after?"

The Blue ranger staggered back hurt that her sister would say such a thing. Was this really what she thought? Was she really just a pretend power ranger that everyone swore to protect? She began to stager back up to her room as she heard Nick tell Vida to punish him, his Spanish had gotten more fluent since he began dating Vida and unfortunately for Maddie he only spoke Spanish when it was something suggestive, thinking that the Xander and Chip couldn't speak it fluently enough to follow the conversation, but Maddie could. It felt as if a thousand years of rejection shoved the air from her stomach and rested heavily on her heart. She couldn't understand why she care that Vida and Nick shared that intimacy, they had be dating for a year and a half now, it was only natural, right? Reaching her bedroom, Madison threw on some blue jeans and a black tank top under her favorite blue sweater and some matching blue boots that Xander had gotten for her on a random shopping trip. She stealthily climbed out her window and headed toward Root Core

…

Arriving threw the great entrance, Madison walked right into the arms of the person she most wanted to see.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Daggeron rubbed the girl's back hoping to have some comforting effect on her.

"D-Daggeron, am-am I a bur-rden to the te-am?" The Solaris Knight's heart went out to the teenager as she fought to keep the pain and torture out of her voice. A couple tears dropped down her chin and onto his shirt, it hurt him to see her in such distress as he believed her one of the strongest rangers, she had complete control over her element, she was smart, funny, and adorable.

_"A lot like Mirceis, in more ways than one."_ The knight stroked her head allowing her to cry out her pain. "Of course not Maddie. You are a valuable part of the team, without you Nick would've left; I would still be a frog. You're our voice of reason, Xander can be over arrogant, Chip often has his head too high into the mystic clouds, Nick rushes into battles without thinking plus he's quick to anger, and Vida is too hot-tempered sometimes," The man noticed how she tensed when he referred to Nick and hr sister, making him wonder if they had something to do with upsetting the mermaid. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." Maddie kept her head down well aware that he knew she was lying. She didn't want to seem even weaker by telling him the truth. Daggeron shook his head, hoping that she would tell him so he could know exactly who to talk to.

"Why don't you stay here tonight, it's too late to have you walking back home, and even less safe to let you do it while you're emotionally stressed like this." Daggeron ushered the teen to his room as he conjured up blankets on the couch for himself. Tucking Maddie in like she was a child he kissed her forehead and walked into the main room, laying on the couch he drifted back to sleep.

…

Rolling off the coach, Vida got up to get ready for her 7am shift at the Rock Emporium. She looked back at her boyfriend then reluctantly climbed the stairs to wake up her sister.

"Madison!" Nick, sitting up quickly, rushed up to the younger girl's room hearing his girlfriend scream. He took a brief moment to admire her shapely legs in his oversized crimson red t-shirt, then looking to the bed he noticed Maddie was gone.

"Where would she go?" Nick threw on his sweat pants, grabbed his shirt off V, and rushed to Root Core. Vida threw on her favorite pink and black sweat suit and jammed after him.

…

Maddie walked up and down the beach admiring the rising sun. She knew she had to go home and get ready for work, but today was one of those 'I so want to just say the heck with it and skip work,' days. The ocean called out to her, begging her to become one with the rhythm of its ever crashing waves. _'I never noticed how the ocean seemed to calmn me, even before I became the mystic mermaid, the ocean has always been soothing.'_

"**Blue Witch, are you so naive to think that it is coincedence that you are the mystic mermaid." **The Master's deep voice rang through her head.

_'What do you want?' _Maddie's patience was at an end, she wanted to just be alone for a while.

**"Your service in the Darkness."**

_'You must be out of your tiny little mind if you think I'll ever go to the darkness.' _Madison was oblivious to Necroli sneaking up behind her.

**"Why fight it, Mirceis, is it because of him?"**

_' My name is Madison, not Mirceis. And just who is he?'_

**"You don't remember him, how sad. Well I will help you to remember." **Necroli was now two feet from the girl holding an erie green stone similar to the light that had first enveloped her.

…

_Mirceis lay on the rocks, enjoying the sun's warmth and the peaceful sounds of the ocean as her tail began to dry, turning into legs. Her hair and eyes changed from their underwater blue to her on shore brown. She lay silent waiting for him to come to her._

_"You knew I was coming." He stated as he transformed from his fire burning form to his human one._

_"How could I not, the rocks heated faster than they would have were you not here." Now with it safe enough to look at him without being blinded, Mirceis's chestnut brown eyes fell on the piercing green eyes of his._

_"And the water grows restless when you leave, begging for its' mistress to come back." The Phoenix Knight laid next to his love, taking in her astounding beauty. Though the sight of her body covered by its usual mid-thigh length sparkling blue toga displeased him, he always had to admit that if no clothing wasn't going to happen in public, than seeing her like this would be close enough._

_"The rocks are getting warm again, please at least control the heat of the sun if you cannot control the heat of your body when thinking about me." Her gorgeous laugh sounded through the beach as he rolled on top of her pushing her arms above her head and stealing a short kiss. Mirceis looked into the shimmering green eyes holding so much love for her and was almost stunned by their depth. Pulling his head back down to her, the mermaid began to rid his excellently toned body of his crimson shirt and black vest only to be interrupted by a certain nymph._

_"Bowen." Vianna called for her betrothed, greatly distressed that the Knight would lay on top of, let alone kiss the mermaid when he had refused to touch her, the sprite nymph princess, until they were married. The Sprite glared at Mirceis, furious that even after her warning the Blue Witch continued to be intimate with __**her**__ soon to be husband._

_"Mark my words well scaled wench, when Bowen is mine he will be all mine, if you even try to seduce him with your screeching voice it will mean war for the nymphs and merpeople. Do you understand me?!" Hearing this threat, had the mermaid's glare been steel it would've severed the princess's heart in two. _

_"Vianna, that's not necessary," Bowen straightened his shirt and vest and began walking to his betrothed so he could take her home as he always did._

_"Don't tell me what is necessary and what's not! You are my betrothed, you should not be blessing this fish-faced commoner with your heavenly touch while you deny me the simple pleasure of feeling your lips pressed to mine! I am a royal and I demand that you show more care to me or I will force you to watch as I torture your little tuna- breathed lover!" V screamed to him. Why could he not see that she was the right one for him, that their parents promised them to each other because they knew that she would make him happy? Unfortunately since he was a royal, though if he were a commoner his handsomeness would be enough to make her love him, and unmarried to her, she could not by rights of a wife force him to break his relationship with the little sea tramp off. But she vowed with vengeance that the moment they were wed she would insure that he never went to another woman, even though it is allowed for the man to break his vows. _

_"So she may be a commoner she was first an amazing friend and is now the woman I love, were I not betrothed to you I would take her hand and give her my name now. If any harm comes to her between now and our 3rd year anniversary of marriage as that is the time I may take another to wife, I will blame you and surely have your head mounted on a chopping block. Am __**I**__ understood?" Bowen grabbed her elbow and turned her away._

_"I will make you forget that little cod fish and you __**will**__ love me Bowen, I promise you that." With a sneer of content meant Vianna allowed him to escort her but before they were out of sight Bowen turned back to see his beloved crying into her palms. His heart willed her to look at him so she could read in his eyes how much he loved her. Mirceis felt something forming around her neck as fire linked together yet never burning her. A chain of beautiful silver with a heart as its pendant. In the center of the heart was a silver moon inside of a golden sun; a symbol many used to describe their love, as the moon pushed and pulled the water and the sun was made of fire. Mirceis looked to him and rejoiced to see his blasing eyes secretly telling her that he loved her and that everything ould be all right._

"MADISON!"


	2. Chapter 2

"MADISON!" Nick and Vida ran through Root Core nearly bowling Clare over.

"Whoa! Slow down where's the fire?" Clare questioned after making sure she didn't drop one of the potions she'd been working hard to master.

"Madison's gone and we have no clue where!" Vida seethed as she paced, scanning the entire room for anything that signaled Madison's whereabouts.

"Did you try calling her?" Vi looked at her as if she were stupid.

"Of course we called her Clare! She obviously didn't answer!" Clare backed away from the enraged teen as if she'd slapped her; she was only trying to help.

"Vi, yelling isn't going to help us find her. We need to calm down and think this through." Nick stood between the two girls taking the heat off of Clare.

"You're right, it's just with all that's been happening around her I'm terrified."

"I know, babe, we'll find her. Just relax a little." Nick pulled his girlfriend into a comforting hug. At hearing all the screaming Udonna and Daggeron walked calmly down the stairs, used to the shouting that normally accompanied the pink and red ranger.

"What is going on?" Udonna's earthy voice questioned.

"Maddie's missing and Nick and Vida have looked everywhere for her." Clare filled her aunt in. Udonna and Daggeron exchanged glances.

"Excuse us." They both bit off tersely and stalked over to the magic caldron.

"Do you think it is happening again?" Daggeron questioned, concerned he had not been as alert when he had first spoken to the blue ranger.

"Think what's happening again?" Vida irritatedly asked. She crossed her arms under her chest and sunk onto her left hip while Nick rubbed small circles in her back to keep her fiery temper at bay.

"Unfortunately only time will tell."

"Only time will tell what?" Nick's patience was wearing thin. He wanted to know where his friend was and why she hadn't responded to her morpher or cell phone when they called.

"Give her some space. She's going to need it." Udonna warned cryptically then waltzed out of the spacious meeting room towards the spell room. Once she was gone Vida moseyed to Daggeron, ready for his explanation.

"You know something, don't you?" She flirted.

"It is Maddie's business, when she wishes to tell you she will; she is not the type to keep secrets from those she values."

"You've always had a soft spot for her haven't you?"

"Watch what you are insinuating Vida."

"Why because it's true?" The sickening smirk widened to a grin the Cheshire cat would be proud of.

"Vida that's enough!" Both Vida and Daggeron were shocked by Nick's outburst. Fire burned through his eyes in rage at what his girlfriend was accusing their mentor of. For some reason, unknown to him, he detested the thought of Daggeron hiding some feelings for the mystic mermaid. It made his blood boil to no end. An alarm blared through Root Core as Chip's face appeared in the caldron.

"Guys, we've got trouble! Seems Necroli wants a rematch, I'm by the high school and Xander's on his way."

We'll be right there. See if you can get a hold of Maddie."

"Will do boss! Chip out!" The com cut out as Chip began dialing Maddie.

"Daggeron, are you coming with us?" Nick's eyes narrowed.

"Of course." Daggeron transformed into the Solaris Knight.

"Good, you and Vida go help Chip and Xander; I'll look for Maddie." Daggeron nodded and headed for the door.

"You better find her." Vi's gruff voice betrayed her worry.

"Don't worry babe, I will." Nick hugged her quickly then let her follow Daggeron out of Root Core.

"Okay Maddie, where are you?" Nick closed his eyes and began to meditate; hoping a spell or something would give him a hint.

_'Red Ranger!'_ A cruel voice rang through his head, nearly shattering his ear drums.

"Not now Koragg!"

_'Watch who you are talking to boy! I happen to know where your mermaid resides.'_

"If you've done anything to her, you'll regret it!" Rage seeped through his brain into Koragg's through their mental connection.

_'Clear your mind, and you will find her.'_ Nick scoffed as he felt the knight's presence disappear from his mind.

"Great! What is it with everyone and their cryptic messages!" Nick huffed out his frustration and tried to locate her again.

…..

'**He's looking for you Mirceis. Can't you feel your lover calling you?'** The Master's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Madison sat on the edge of the sand, praying her tears would disappear like the grains into the surf.

**'Your knight, he's searching for you, just like last time; just like every time.'**

"Why are you still in my head, what do you want from me?" The girl fought the feelings of desperation from itching into her voice.

**'I want you to serve me Mirceis, just like you used to.'**

"Like I used to? What does that mean?"

**'All in good time sea-witch, all in good time.'** The Master's hoarse crackle rang through her skull as the evil spirit vacated her brain. Madison was thoroughly confused. She wondered why this was all happening to her and why, out of all the rangers, was she the one who seemed to have some secretive past.

"Maddie!"Nick kicked the kickstand on his bike down and cut off the engine. The teenager turned towards her name and saw one of the last people she wanted to associate with at the moment. Turning back to the water, Madison tried her best to ignore him while the sun, especially in the early hours of the morning, grew hotter than normal.

"Madison, we've been looking everywhere for you. Why didn't you let us know where you were?" Madison bristled at the concerned tone he used. She didn't need a baby sitter!

"I am not a child Nick, nor do I need to check in with Vida, you, or anyone for that matter, when I chose to go somewhere! I don't need your permission!" Nick took a step back, shocked that the most tranquil of the group would practically attack him with her words.

"Maddie…I wasn't trying to upset you, we were just worried because-"

"Because what? Because I'm not the greatest fighter? Because I'm the little sibling everyone has to protect?" She spat back, throwing their insults back in his face. The ocean water turned a deep blue and the waves began crashing into the rocks around the shore.

"You heard that?"

"Every. Last. Word."

"Maddie, we didn't-"

"You didn't mean for me to hear it!" The mermaid attempted to stomp away but before she could the fire prince grabbed her arms to stay her. A shock flowed through them, encompassing them in a familiar green light.

…..

_ "I don't need to be protected." She smiled in the darkness._

_ "I know, but there is no reason why I can't protect you." He kissed his lover's forehead and brought her closer to him._

_ "You are ridiculous." _

_ "Yes but you love me." He smiled down at her. In this quiet moment, locked in his room together, Mirceis could not think of anywhere she would rather be than with him; her prince. He shifted his arms to her waist and pulled her under him._

_ "Again Love? You __**must**__ be exhausted." Her strained voice rang in amazement._

_ "I am never too tired to make love to you, my enchanting witch."_

_ "That's enchanting sea witch to you." The elated young woman giggled as her mate settled into the crux of her thighs._

_ "More like bewitching. I don't know what spell you've put on me, but I will never have enough of you." His lips descended to her neck and began their journey down to the deep swells of her supple breasts._

_ "Bowen!" She cried as his lips encase her peaked nipple. He gave a soft tug, loving the sweet sounds she made as he began to please her._

_ "Call my name again darling." Bowen whispered in her ear. Her cry was like an addiction fix to him. He loved everything about her, from the way she curled her toes when he blew on the shell of her ear, to the way she clasped him to her while she orgasm. No woman would hold his heart as she did; no woman would even come close. _

_He kissed her softly as he pressed his member betwixt her thighs, groaning at the sweet sensation crawling up his spine. Mirceis tightened her muscles and released them in sporadic randomness almost causing him to spill his seed then._

"_You're doing this on purpose, love." His gruff voice rang through the moonlit room._

"_Of course I am, I know what you like, my heart." He smiled down at her and pecked her lips. Pulling his hips back, he slammed into her waiting cavern, searching frantically for the sweet blinding light of euphoria. The crest of their passion rose to the moon as they rocked back and forth against each other; dancing to a primal melody that had not changed since the dawning of time. Bowen grunted as his sea beauty tightened around him, coaxing him to share his life's essence with her body, yearning to create new life within._

"_Mirceis!" He ground his teeth together, trying to fight the excellent sensation bubbling inside his manhood._

"_Let go Bowen, let me have all of you." She moaned desperately into his ear, fighting for each breath as he delivered blow after antagonizingly pleasurous blow. The fire prince gave a great shout as he emptied himself in her. Warmth flooded through her womb and onto the sheets, leaving more evidence of their ardent love making._

"_I love you. I love you so much." They repeated to each other between sweet kisses. Letting exhaustion take over, Bowen rolled onto his stomach and drifted softly to sleep, while the mermaid traced the smooth lines of his muscles and the harsh inked marks of his royal tattoo. Kissing his shoulder she nestled next to him as his arm incased her waist._

…_.._

The two gasped and staggered back from each other in wonder; not sure if the other had experienced the erotic shock they had. Madison saw the fire in his eyes and could tell he had been just as effected as she had. Though the face of the woman wasn't clear Nick heard her voice as clear as day. He'd never heard Maddie speak like that but was sure in the right situation, her tone could match the huskiness pitch for pitch. Nick's groin tightened as he remembered the way the woman's body tightened around his. That…whatever it was felt too real to be a simple illusion. The rangers looked at each other, trying to find something to say to clear up the awkward tension between them.

"Maddie-"The red ranger began but was interrupted by his morpher going off. "Yeah what's up?"

"Have you found her yet?!" His girlfriend's shrill burst through the phone and he instantly felt guilty for not calling her once he'd found her sister. He looked at Madison through the corner of his eye and noticed her slightly flushed face. He couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or aroused, he was hoping it was more the latter.

"Yeah I found her." His voice cracked a little and he struggled to clear his throat as images of him and Madison together flinted through his mind's eye.

"What the hell! Why didn't you call me?!"

"Vida I need to go."

"Why? What's wrong? Is she hurt?" Vida's screams grew irritatingly high pitched. Nick ended the call and shoved his morpher back into his pocket. Looking back at the mermaid was like seeing the sunset for the first time. Somewhere in the back of his mind it registered, that Nick had never thought she'd looked as beautiful as she did now; biting her lip with the ocean twinkling behind her.

"We should get going, they might need our help." He reasoned awkwardly.

"Yeah, that probably would be a good idea." Madison trudged up the beach towards his bike.

"Right," Nick begrudgingly pulled his eyes from the teen's firmly toned butt and followed her up the hill.

…..

"About time you two showed up!" Xander smirked. Nick pulled up next to them and killed the motor.

"Yeah but we don't need you now!" Chip joined in on the teasing. Vida just crossed her arms and stalked over to the new comers.

"Madison what the hell were you thinking?" Vida growled out in annoyance. Maddie grabbed her elbows and refused to meet her sister's eyes.

"Hello? I'm talking to you!" Maddie continued to ignore her sister, praying she would just let her disappearance go.

"I have to look after you, and it'd be a little easier if you would tell someone where you're going." Vida softened her tone slightly, hoping a different approach would coax an answer from her twin.

"You are **not** my mother! I don't need you to look after me! Just because you're older than me by 10 freaking minutes does not mean I have to report to you like a child!" Madison's voice echoed throughout the silenced high school parking lot. Everyone was shocked by her outburst; Madison never yelled at anyone, least of all Vida.

"Oh so now you're all grown up?! If I remember correctly you were a shy little turtle until we became rangers!"

"Well now I came out of my shell." Maddie's voice became dangerously low pitched. Xander and Nick stood by each twin, ready to grab them if they needed to.

"Guys let's just calm down." Chip tried to reason with the irate Rocca twins. Tension sparked in between the two; the winds picked up and clouds began to form. Daggeron looked at the sky and noticed something he hadn't thought would occur again.

"Madison! Calm down." He walked toward the younger of the twins and grasped her shoulders.

"Calm down, everything's ok." He softly told her. The clouds slowly dissipated and the water ranger's eyes returned to their brown hue.

"We need to get back to Root Core, there's something you rangers need to know."

…

"I don't know why we didn't expect this to happen." Udonna glanced at Daggeron while continuing to mix some posion. Daggeron looked into the den where Madison and Vida sat on opposite sides of the room. Nick sat on the floor next to his girlfriend while Xander and Chip sat in between him and Maddie. No one said anything, too afraid to be the spark. Clare went outside to check on the dragon egg they found.

"We should have told you all earlier but we did not think it would be such a problem." Udonna addressed the teenagers.

"Tell us what Udonna?" Maddie was the first one to speak.

"About a prophecy that, at the time, we did not think would involve you. But certain things have come to my attention that are far too linked to simply be coincidental."

"Prophecy? Why does it seem like this is going to be more trouble than not?" Xander questioned out loud.

"Because it is trouble, it has been this way almost since the beginning of time." Daggeron answered. All the rangers looked at each other wondering what the prophecy of thousands of years had to do with them.

"This is the original love story from which all others are derived. Since the dawn of time there have been gods and goddesses that control certain elements of the world. Though they are all powerful in their own rite, two stood out from the rest. Opposing forces that, together, had the power of life and death in their hands, they were a force to be reckoned with. The forces were the balance of the Earth; where one was harsh the other was calm, where one broke the other healed. At some time the forces decided to meet face to face for the first time in eternity and immediately fell in love. The male entity worshiped his goddess and the goddess adored her god. But one spirit that was as fickle as the wind coveted the god and vowed to stop at nothing to make him hers. Convinced that she was what the god needed to stay alive, she seduced him. When the moon goddess learned of the drugged betrayal she wept so much the Earth flooded and her tears burned through her body; she drowned in her own sorrow. The god spent all of his energy trudging through the water to find his love and make amends for his horrid transgression but in the end burned himself to death hoping to follow her spirit. Mortals observed them in their beauty and sang songs of their haunted love and hurt. All the spirits believed they would never rule the Earth again, but the fates had other plans. The reincarnated the god and goddess into mortal form and told them they would return to their full power when the sun god won his love again. Over thousands of years have passed and no matter what form the sun entity has taken, he continues to search for his goddess. But every time the prophecy is almost fulfilled, something stops them and a great calamity occurs."

"Wow, that's some serious unrequited love." Chip tried to easy some of the awkwardness in the room.

"Do they always fall in love?" Clare rocked the warmed egg back and forth.

"Is the sun always a god or was he ever a she?" Xander joked. Before Udonna could scold him, Daggeron answered the question.

"No to both of you; to the Japanese he is Amatsure, the sun goddess, and does not fall in love with the god Tsukiyomi."

"So why is this relevant?" Vida rolled her eyes.

"It's relevant Vida, because during their most recent life on Earth the Master of darkness was preparing for the Great War." Udonna lightly glared at the nonchalant teen.

"So that means?"

"We all saw Necroli's attack on Madison right?" Xander questioned.

"Right," they replied.

"So?" Vida leaned further into Nick.

"So excuse me if it's a little too much of a coincidence that the last time the Master was working on battle plans there just happens to be a calamity involving fire or water, and all of a sudden now he takes an interest in Madison, who is the power ranger of water." Four sets of eyes widened while one looked out the window. Maddie chewed her bottom lip hoping what Xander was alluding to was incorrect. There was no way this would turn out good.

"But if Maddie's the reincarnated moon goddess than-" Clare began.

"The only obvious choice for the sun god is Nick!" Chip exclaimed. Vida's head swiveled towards her boyfriend while he refused to meet her eyes.

'_Yup, this will definitely not turn out good.' _Maddie thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're joking right? This has to be one of your idiotic training exercises. Does anyone else believe this?" Vida spouted in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Udonna and Daggeron would honestly tell them that her boyfriend and sister were meant to be together.

"We aren't joking Vida, this is a very serious matter." Udonna bit her lip in a rare sign of worry. If Madison and Nick were the sun and moon entities, disaster could tear the Rangers apart. Vida was about to start on another rant but Udonna glared the teenager down. Vida glared back, then at her sister, but sat back against her boyfriend.

"So what do we do?" Chip nervously rubbed his jeans. This love triangle was way too complicated for him to take, and he had a feeling Xander felt the same way.

"Well Chip the only thing we can do is study, and wait until the Master makes his move."

"So what in the mean time we just wait here like sitting ducks? That doesn't sound too great for those of us who want to live." Xander criticized.

"I agree with Xander on that."

"Thank you, Clare." Xander smiled at the witch in training, who smiled back.

"It may not sound like the best idea, but if we study ancient histories and spells, we'll be better informed for when the Master does strike." Daggeron explained. He did not like the idea of being reactive either, but what choice did they have.

"Okay so we hit the Mystic library and see what we can find, sounds like a plan." Nick stood up and began walking towards the hallway when Daggeron stopped him.

"No Nick, Vida, Chip, Xander, and I will "hit" the library. You and Madison need to find out anything you can about your previous lives."

"O-kay, and how are we supposed to do that?" Nick looked puzzledly at his mentor.

"Joint meditation, you and Madison are going to meditate together. This might help you tap into your incarnations and relive portions of their lives." Udonna explained while mixing a potion to help them focus their energy.

"Fine, we do the boring book work while they practically get to sleep." Vida got up from the floor and marched into the Mystic library. Everyone shook their heads; this was going to be an awkward mission. Xander, Chip, and Daggeron followed the pink ranger, Udonna set the potion in between the two remaining rangers and ushered Clare out of the room. She closed the door and left the two teens to their meditation.

"So, this is awkward." Nick tried to break the uncomfortable silence that constricted around them. Madison only nodded her head; she was still trying to process the strange turn of events. Being a ranger she could handle, being shy, awkward, and weak she could handle, but she couldn't handle a prophecy involving herself and the guy she wished would notice her. It seems him ignoring her was something she should have been used to, considering he had been for thousands of years.

"Maddie-"

"Let's just get started Nick." The red ranger shuddered at the hollowness of her voice. Of course this must be hard on her, but did she ever think that he was struggling with it too? It's not as if he didn't like Madison, it wasn't that at all. It was just that Vida had made the move while he was still trying to figure Maddie out. It had seemed like she was into him, she would always encourage him during battles, but when he would start to make a move she would back off. He was wondering if he had misread the signs when Vida kissed him. It wasn't like he hadn't liked Vida too; she was just a totally different girl. With Vida there was always this spark between them, like wind and fire just worked together. With Madison he'd always felt unsure, she was raging one moment and calm the next.

"Yeah, let's." Nick sat on the opposite side of the small bubbling bowl Udonna had place on the floor. He crossed his legs closed his eyes and opened his mind. Madison did the same, but stole a quick glance at his handsome, relaxed face before she too slipped into a peaceful comatose state.

…

_ "How many times will you refuse me, Princess?"_

_ "As many times as I must, as many time as you ask." The princess smiled gently at her counter-part. He smiled back, lacing his fingers through hers. The beauty pulled her hand away, not wanting to encourage his ill-fated advances._

_ "My heart aches every time you reject me. Must I watch as suitor after suitor comes in hopes of gaining your hand?" The princess turned her head away, sorrow encompassed her eyes. She looked to the stars and counted the constellations. Her counter-part strode softly behind her looking over the granite balcony to the sleeping city below them. The sands danced with the winds, stirring desert creatures from their hunts. The cool winds blew the princess' hair wildly, causing the scent of jasmine to waft throughout the room. Though improper, the princess allowed him to run his fingers through her silky hair, curling strands around his fingers. The man let his hand drop from her crowning glory and wrapped his arms around her curvaceous hips. Allowing herself a moment of weakness, the princess leaned back into the strong arms encasing her._

_ "You know we are forbidden. I must marry a prince, it is law. I cannot dishonor my father's reign."_

_ "The king never has to know." The man's husky baritone rang over the silent desert. The princess' eyes burned with unshed tears. She wished very much to forget her royal destiny and marry the captain of her guard; he was a good man who would bring honor to Persia, but her father had other plans. He wanted to unite the East with Persia to rest the soldiers before he moved on to Alexandria. The easiest way to do that would be for her to marry a prince or king with many connections. Her father was power hungry, yet did not want to waste any more than he had to. _

_ "He would find out, the eyes of Arishtat see all; he would not allow his servant to be tricked." The princess turned to face him, wishing he would be content in guarding her life._

_ "I could challenge him for your hand, that would be in accordance to law."_

_ "You would have to kill him, and I could not bear the thought that my father was murdered for my greed. No, I am a princess; I must sacrifice all for the well- being of my people." The man gazed in her eyes, searching for any inkling of doubt. Sighing, he found none. He was loathed to admit she was right._

_ "Your name was chosen wisely Afsar; you will make a great queen." Afsar bit her lip; she wanted badly to throw honor to the sands._

"_Suhrab, I believe you would make an honorable king." Her hand came to rest on his cheek. Suhrab turned his head to kiss her gentle hand, then clasped it in his own, roughened from the many hours wielding his sword. He was not like her; her hands were soft from wielding nothing heavier than a teacup or fine silk. Her body was pure, her lovely skin, the color of honey had never been burned by the desert heat. His body was like carved marble, smooth yet strong. He had spent his entire life in the sun, sweating as he practiced his military training. She was a princess; he was at best the son of a great war general, but a commoner none the less. He had proved his worth on the battlefields of Bactria and was selected among others of notable ability to guard the eldest Princess of Persia. Suhrab knew he would never be chosen as a worth suitor unless he fought the king for the right of wife, but he didn't have the heart to kill someone his love valued so deeply._

"_It does not matter, I will never be king." Afsar sigh sorrowfully as she rested upon his broad chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him while dancing his lean fingers through her well groomed tresses. After a few minutes she sighed and he let her pull away from him._

"_You must go; I cannot appear tired at the banquet tomorrow." Suhrab's hand clenched into a tight fist; he would have to stand guard and watch as another conceited prince dare touch his beloved. The banquets were the worst part of being unable to claim her, because he was sure he could easily slice through the pompous fools sitting on fairy-colored pillows looking like stuffed peacocks. _

"_I will take my leave then Princess. May Ahura Mazda protect you."_

"_May Ahura Mazda protect you." The princess replied the departing blessing and crawled into her bed. Tears streamed gently down her face as she prayed to the gods to give her strength._

…_.._

_ Suhrab stood on the wall directly behind the princess watching the occupants in the large banquet hall. His eyes were alert and sharp, looking for anything suspicious. Often he would allow himself to glance at his beautiful princess. Her hair was styled in an intricate combination of plaits and coils. Her golden peplos hugged her generous curves perfectly; it was modest but still left a hint of desire. Her forehead, the outer wings of her eyes and hands were painted elaborately with golden henna leaf. Dark kohl lined her eyes and cranberry juice gently stained her lips. Afsar looked every bit the goddess the people of Persia believed her to be. Suhrab's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword as the foreign prince leaned too close to tell her something. He urged to cut the hand off that rested on her broad shoulder._

_ "Continue to watch her so closely and people will believe you are worried about more than just her protection." Suhrab turned his head sharply to the right and laid eyes on Afsar's most trusted hand maiden._

_ "You did an admirable job Parisa, Afsar looks ethereal." The guard paid compliment to the hours of hard work._

_ "Thank you, but I did not come to talk about my work." The servant glanced over to the male. Her eyes sparkled with a hidden promise as she surveyed the male's impeccable form. He was carved by the gods themselves. Since she came of age, Parisa longed to share his bed in the chilling desert nights._

_ "What do you wish to speak about then?" Suhrab continued to survey the room, glancing back to the maiden to inform her he was listening._

_ "I wish to speak about the offer I make every time we are in close quarters, because you have yet to press me down into the soft sheets and find your pleasure in me." The maiden pouted slightly. Suhrab studied her for a quick moment. Parisa was a pretty girl. Her eyes were sharp, almond and deep brown; they had captured many soldiers. Her hair, though cut short to distinguish herself from the other women, glistened from the honey treatments all Persian women use. Her body was plump and her legs long, but try as he might, Suhrab could find no desire for this willing young woman. _

_ "Forgive me Parisa, but I do not view you in such a way." He tried to let her down gently._

_ "Afsar has her hooks deep, when will you realize she will never invite you into her bed. You might as well give up your yearning for her thighs and sample the nectar that is so willing beside you." Parisa discreetly ran her hand up his back. Since they were not servants, or harem girls, no one paid them any mind._

_ "I could show you so many things your princess would surely be disgraced to think about. I know what will please you, while she seems content to flaunt her conquests before you."_

_ "Watch what you speak Parisa, the princess refuses to dishonor the crown by doing something so reckless."_

_ "Is that what she told you? I know for certain there is a man who sneaks into her room while you and the other guards rest." He would have to be more alert when they had their short rendezvous._

_ "I will make sure to tell the night guards to be more alert."_

_ "You do that, and please reconsider declining. I could please you every night until the cock crows." Parisa smirked slyly and walked away. Suhrab watched as many men hungrily followed the sway of her round hips as she departed towards the hand maiden's quarters. Afsar turned her head and shot him a questioning look; she knew Parisa had been propositioning him. He smiled back to her and her shoulders lowered as she turned back to the loud-mouthed prince. Suhrab would never settle for Parisa; he did not want something that probably over half the royal guard had sampled._

…_.._

_ "You refused him." Suhrab lent against the tiled walls of her inner chamber. He, being captain of her royal guard, was the only male besides her father or the royal physicians allowed in her inner chamber. _

_ "He is not right for the kingdom; he would lead Persia to ruins." The princess replied as she folded her peplos and placed it on the granite vanity. Out of respect, Suhrab prevented his eyes from glancing at her almost naked form. The short cotton chitton she wore did little to appease his appetite for her._

_ "Your father grows weary of your refusals no doubt."_

_ "He respects my decisions; after all, I have not led him to believe otherwise." Afsar gently washed the paint from her hands and face. She then sat at the vanity and began to unravel her hair and slowly brush the tangles out. Suhrab stepped behind her and helped untangle the heavy mass of hair. Once it was all untangled and brushed, he knelt behind her and placed his lips on her bare shoulder. He inhaled the musky jasmine scent that followed her and began undoing the ties of her chitton. Fighting the urge to surrender, Afsar stood and moved away from the tempting man._

_ "We cannot."_

_ "We could run away, go to one of the outskirts where they would not recognize us."_

_ "No, I will not dishonor my family."_

_ "Then dishonor me." Afsar turned from the mirror shocked he would even suggest such a thing. Dishonoring him would mean his exile._

_ "I cannot stand next to you for the rest of my life pining for you." Suhrab bowed his head in respect and walked towards the door. Tomorrow he was going to request to be sent elsewhere, and let someone else protect her. He had endured years of her rebuffs and he could endure them no longer. He would stop at the temple of Isthar or Aphrodite and request that one of the great goddesses remove the aching pain from his heart that he may be content with another woman to carry on his family line. _

_ "No, please don't go." Afsar practically begged; she could not stand the thought of him being reckless on a battlefield somewhere beyond her protection._

_ "Give me a reason to stay. Say what you have refused to." Suhrab pleaded; perhaps if he knew she felt the same way as he, it would at least ease some torment._

_ "I love you." Three simple words, but powerful none the less. Suhrab turned and looked into her teary, chestnut eyes. He was on her in seconds, grabbing her hair and pressing his lips firmly to hers. She tore at his purple and gold trimmed vest and untied the gold trimmed leather sash that housed his twin shamshirs. Her chitton fell gracefully to the floor as Suhrab rested her legs around his lean waist. Both lovers were ignorant to the set of eyes watching them consummate their love._

…

_ Suhrab looked at the ceiling and listened to the faint sounds of the crickets outside the palace walls. His slight smile fell as he saw the sky start to lighten; he knew he should have left hours ago, but the warmth on his side drug him back at every attempt to leave. Looking into the pair of eyes glancing up at his, Suhrab knew he would never be happy with another woman. None would capture his heart like his fair princess of the desert sands. Afsar sighed and snuggled closer to her warm protector; his arms made her feel more secure than she had ever dreamed._

_ Suddenly the doors slammed open and guards were filing into the room. Suhrab jumped out of the bed and picked up one of his shamsirs; he threw the princess behind him and was ready to fight for her life. Afsar grasped the silken sheets to hide her body, and was about to reach for her chitton, when she saw Parisa enter the room; behind her was the king._

_ Emperor Rustam strode commandingly into the inner chamber of his eldest daughter. He was slightly pleased to see the mortified look on the princess' face, but that did nothing to appease his sandstorm-like rage. The emperor's eyes landed on the captain, still naked from his tryst. _

_ "Father-"_

_ "Be still. I have not spoken to you yet Princess." His voice boomed and echoed down the halls. He clenched and unclenched his fists to keep from striking the insolent girl. His eyes were still locked on the captain, who only bowed his head the required height._

_ "I see you have finally found a harlot to keep you warm at night, boy." Suhrab's hand tightened around the hilt of his sword; how dare the emperor make such a crude remark about his beloved._

_ "Things are not always as they appear my King." _

_ "Oh, how so? From what I can tell, you have enjoyed her company, seeing as you were still lazing about," The king turned towards his daughter. "Was he worth defiling my house for, Daughter? Were the pretty words he whispered and his cock everything you had imagined?"_

_ "Father he whispered no pretty words,"_

_ "Ho, then you welcomed him willingly to your bed without any promises; you are more whore than I thought."_

_ "Father!"_

_ "Call me father no more!" The king screamed. "You have defiled my house and have disgraced your country! The whore I see before me is not the child I raised!"_

_ Afsar resisted the urge to cower further into her sheets. Her father had never spoken so cruelly to her, but she knew he was right; she had defiled her country, and she knew her punishment._

_ "It is not her fault!" Suhrab yelled in her defense. Emperor Rustam's eyebrow rose; Suhrab had never raised his voice to his emperor._

_ "How is it not?"_

_ "I wanted to compete for her hand, but she asked me not to, for she could not bear the thought of losing either of us."_

_ "I would have respected you more as a man had you challenged me." The emperor's voice was hard as stone. He had respected the young man, indeed he would have made a fine general like his father before him._

_ "Had I challenged you, I would not have been able to look her in the eye." Suhrab's gaze waivered just a moment, but then shown with the ferocity of a cobra._

_ "Shame, you let an ungrateful whore lead you from your destiny. I shall not disgrace your father, he is loyal to me. No, your sins shall be your own. Guards, bring them to the sands." The emperor ordered as he walked calmly out of the room. The king was at a crossroad, he did not want to sentence his favorite daughter for her treachery, but he must bring honor back into his house. _

_ As the guards ushered the two lovers out, Parisa grabbed Suhrab's head and kissed him deeply. Since the guards had hold of his arms, there was almost nothing he could do. When they broke apart, Afsar glared at her hand maiden, but Parisa only smiled slyly. The guards pushed the two out the door, and paraded them naked through the palace until they reached the courtyard. They pushed the two in front of a large wooden box buried to its rim in sand. The sun was beginning to rise on the horizon and already the desert heat began to rise. The Emperor stood under a servant carrying a shade leaf, beside him was Afsar's mother, his third wife, and the next eldest girl. Afsar's half-sister, Yessamina, was not the beauty Afsar was. She was shorter and paler and her eyes were dull. Her skin lacked the smoothness and brightness of her elder sister's. Yessamina was by far the least appealing to have for a wife; she gossiped too much, and called too much attention to herself. She would have to be trained to be a crowned princess, and her age, 14, made that a difficult task. Afsar had needed barely any training; she was born to rule. The emperor lamented at the waist of talent._

_ "What have you to say for yourself, Princess? If the princes are not interested in your sister, Yessamina, we will have to conquer their nations. Because of you many young boys may die, and I will tell their mothers you are to blame."_

_ "I shall not beg forgiveness my King. I will be to blame for the suffering of many. I shall face my punishment with the dignity of a rightful princess of Persia, and with my punishment, the honor of your house shall be restored in the eyes of the gods." The princess stood with her head held high, as regal as a goddess, unembarrassed at her nudity; she refused to cry and beg for mercy. The emperor and her mother could not help but feel pride at the perfect princess they had raised. Suhrab felt his heart swell at her beauty, with the pink rays of the sun behind her, she looked absolutely exquisite. _

_Concealing his pride well, the emperor nodded and the guards placed Suhrab into the box, then Afsar. They pulled the heavy stone lid over it and began covering the lid with sand. After the job was done the emperor and his party went back into the palace to make the proper arrangements for Yessamina._

"_Are you ok?" Suhrab felt around in the dark for her._

"_I'm sorry." She whispered brokenly, finally allowing tears to flow down her face. Suhrab shushed her by kissing her cheeks softly and wiping away her tears._

"_This is not your fault." He pulled her closer and stroked her hair._

"_I should have run away with you, and then we could be together."_

"_We are together; we'll be together forever now, my princess." Suhrab pulled her to sit down in between his legs. _

"_Last night made me so happy, beloved." Afsar snuggled closely to him, wanting to feel his warmth in her time of despair._

"_It was the greatest night of my life." He ran his hands gently over her body, trying to burn the feeling of her into his brain before they descended into the after-life. After a long moment of silence Afsar had to ask the question that pounded against the walls of her conscious._

"_Why did Parisa kiss you?" Venom slipped into her tone. Suhrab turned her face to his in the darkness. He kissed her deeply, and pushed three of the small seeds into her mouth that were hiding under his tongue._

…_.._

_**"Since you love her so much." Parisa whispered as she pushed the small eight seeds into Suhrab's mouth. Once she broke the kiss, Suhrab nodded his appreciation, and hid the seeds under his tongue so none would suspect they would have and easier passage into the next world.**_

…_**.**_

"_She gave me these, to make it easier." He rolled his five seeds around in his mouth. Because he was bigger, he would need more seeds than she would._

"_Poppy seeds?" _

"_To sedate us. We will simply go to sleep, instead of painfully suffocating."_

"_Oh that was very generous of her." Afsar was still bothered by her friend kissing her lover. Suhrab sensed the apprehension in her voice and leaned close to her ear._

"_I love you." He whispered gently to her._

"_And I you."_

"_We'll do this together." He grasped her hand. On the count of three, they chewed their seeds. Almost immediately their eyes became droopy, and their brains began to function slower. The opium poppy seeds began to dull their senses and they fought to keep their eyes open against the lulling pull of sleep._

"_May Ahura Mazda protect you." Suhrab slurred._

"_May Ahura Mazda protect you." Afsar sleepily whisper back. Both sets of eyes closed, praying to see each other in another, better, world._

…

Nick awoke to see all of their friends staring at them. He puzzlingly pushed himself off the floor. Madison awoke next, feeling a little stiff from lying on the floor.

"What year is it? I feel like I've been sleeping forever." Nick stretched his arms up.

"Dude you and Madison have been out for 10 hours, we thought Udonna may have misjudged your dosage level." Chip explained worriedly.

"Any less of a 'dosage', as Chip put it, would have led to a half completed memory of a previous life. And like dreams, once you awake from a memory, you cannot just go back and pick up from where you left off. It would have been extremely difficult to distinguish between the ending of a lifetime and the beginning of a new one, next time." Udonna calmed their fears.

"Wait next time?" Madison rubbed her drowsy head.

"Well of course, you did not think one life would be enough did you?"

"Was kind of hoping so." Nick muttered.

"What exactly are we supposed to be looking for, Udonna?" Madison questioned.

"You're looking for a common theme, something or an archetype, that occurs in most, if not all, of your lives." Daggeron filled in for the witch, who was busy beginning another batch of the dream potion.

"Rangers, why don't you all go get some rest; we'll start fresh again tomorrow." The rangers nodded and filed out of Rootcore, almost blinded by the intense sunrise of a new day.

"So how many lifetimes do you think you guys will have to explore?" Xander questioned his best friend.

"Well Daggeron said this has been going on since the beginning of time,"

"That could be thousands to millions of lives, depending on how many times you're reincarnated." Chip reasoned.

"Great, just great." Vida sarcastically stated while grabbing Nick's hand. And for once, Maddie full-heartedly agreed with her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Character names for this chapter**

**Cherise- Madison**

**Gabriel- Nick**

"If I read one more spell on a new way to sheer a sheep I'm going to lose it!" Xander exclaimed after dropping the book to the floor.

"Maybe if you read the title of the spell book first, you wouldn't be wasting your time." Chip countered, amused by his friend's antics. Clare laughed at both teens while putting the spell book Xander discarded in its original place under the 'Agriculture' subcategory.

"Here Xander, this might help." The sorceress handed him a record of climate changes throughout a list of decades. The Aussie affectionately smiled at her as he took the book, earning him a blushing smile in return. Chip made kissing sounds; he was rewarded with a smack from a vine.

Daggeron was happy to see that the past few weeks stuck in the library hadn't dampened their spirits. _'Well at least not all of their spirits.'_ He thought. He looked up to the alcoves where the mystic pink ranger sat with a spell book in her lap, but her eyes were locked on the final two rangers who were lost in another life. Over the last few weeks there was an almost visible barrier around Vida; only Nick seemed to be able to breech its confines. Vida had distanced herself from everyone but her boyfriend, latching on to him in a way that was not characteristic of the pink witch at all. Daggeron walked up the steps nosier than usual to alert the girl to his presence. Vida book marked the page she was on and set the book down.

"We're all worried about them." Daggeron awkwardly stated. It was always hard to read Vida's more sensitive emotions; he hoped he didn't spark her anger instead.

"Yeah, I know." Vida bit off quickly. She so was **not** in the mood to talk to anyone about her feelings. They were confusing enough already.

"Vida, you can talk to me. You don't have to keep your emotions bottled up inside-"

"No one has time for my problems, not with the world hanging in the balance." Her voice broke. She wanted to slap herself for appearing so weak. She wasn't used to crying and spilling her guts to everyone who would listen; that just wasn't who she was.

"It's been pretty quiet for weeks, we have time now Vida." Daggeron sat across from her waiting silently until the teenager was ready to talk. Both Vida and Daggeron watch over the balcony, into the main room of Root Core where Madison and Nick sat in a meditative pose; a small bowl of Udonna's potion rested between them, bubbling and smoking. After what seemed like twenty minutes, Daggeron was prepared to get up and leave, but the shaky voice from the girl across from him made him pause.

"I'm scared." Vida whispered so quietly he thought he had imagined it, until she repeated herself. "I'm scared that—that he won't love me anymore." She begrudgingly admitted. She hadn't told anyone how she felt, not even Nick. But after so many nights trying to cry silently after Nick and she hung up the phone, she was tired of the fears plaguing her imagination.

"Why would you think that Vida? Nick loves you very much, anyone can see that."

"He spends what seems like days with Madison, rehashing through all of their old lives. Reliving the different types of love they shared over and over. I'm afraid that after all the feelings and emotions and kisses, that he'll want what he was destined to have with her—with Maddie." Daggeron didn't know what to say; it was a legitimate fear for her to have. Who knew how Nick or Madison would feel after they had relived countless lives where they told the other they loved them; that they would never forget them. Daggeron comforted the girl as she started to cry and looked down at the two rangers who had the power to save or destroy them all.

'_I hope we don't regret this course of action.' _He thought.

…_1868_….

_Gabriel sat by the bar nursing his mostly untouched whiskey shot. He didn't usually drink, but in this town the whiskey was safer than the water. He smirked at his partner, Jonah, who was flirting with one of the saloon girls sitting on his lap._

_Gabriel sighed and took in the smoky atmosphere. He and Jonah decided to stop in Lizhii Creek, Arizona before continuing on to the ranch they worked at in Tucson. Lizhii meant black in Jicarilla Apache; the town was named after the obsidian the natives used to trade and make knives and arrow heads out of. They wouldn't be staying in Lizhii long, not with the money from the cattle drive burning in their pocket. Gabriel needed to get back so he could send it home to his family._

_Gabriel sighed and tossed back the whiskey shot he'd been nursing for the last ten minutes. Thinking about home always left a bitter taste in his mouth. He'd left home against the wishes of his family, but after all that had happened he needed to find a place of his own to belong. Gabriel and his older brothers Luke and Obadiah had enlisted in the Confederate Army thinking it would be a fun story to tell to their younger brothers when they grew up. But the war was anything but fun. Luke had burned alive in 1864 during the fall of Atlanta, and Gabriel had witnessed weeks of Obadiah's struggle for life after a mini ball ripped through his leg. Gabriel had prayed nonstop for God to help his brother fight off the gangrene infection that had spread from his knee amputation; God's answer was for Obadiah to lose the entire leg up to mid-thigh._

_At age 15, he was just a kid when he joined the army, and his brothers were only a few years older. After he returned home, battle fatigued and barely a man, he helped Obadiah get settled back in to their family plantation in Louisiana and took off for the Wild West. Obadiah still hadn't fully forgiven him for abandoning their family, but home didn't feel too much like home anymore. Every time he got paid Gabriel sent what he didn't need home to his mother._

"_Hey Gabe, looks like someone has their eye on you." Jonah's teasing comment shook him out of his depressing thoughts. Gabriel looked over to his friend, who had the blonde on his lap bared for all to see, then up to the second floor of the rafters where Jonah was pointing. The woman caught his eye immediately. She had beautiful auburn hair that was so dark it almost appeared brown, though no one could mistake her glossy mane for such a muddy color. Her eyes were a light brown color that flaked with gold hints whenever the light hit her right. She smiled coyly to him, raised a perfect auburn eyebrow, and then walked down the hall and into the first door on the left._

_Gabriel smirked to Jonah and followed the tempting beauty. He carefully trudged up the steps in case someone besides her was waiting for him once he came up the stairs. Gabriel didn't have any enemies that he knew of, but in these lawless parts he learned to be cautious anyway. Once he reached the room he'd seen the red-head enter he gave a gentlemanly knock on her door and waited. A low husky voice told him to enter; licking his lips, he did. The alluring woman sat at a dressing table, undoing the intricate concoction of curls and pins, causing her hair to fall whimsically to the small of her back. He closed the door behind him and stared at her reflection in the mirror._

"_You wanted to see me ma'am?" He slightly over exaggerated his southern drawl. As a teenager before the war, many girls had told him his voice was as rich as red velvet cake, and he'd used it many times to his advantage when he had breaks in combat to explore more…carnal pleasures._

"_You could say that, monsieur." Her voice was throaty as if she'd just woken up; the moment she spoke he was instantly hooked. He quickly identified her authentic French accent; growing up in Louisiana, one quickly learned to identify accents by language and ethnicity, and by real or fake. Women in and around Louisiana tried to imitate the different dialects they heard, but a native to a language had a way of making the words sound like the most expensive Oriental silk. She smiled through the mirror and placed the last pin into the porcelain box on her vanity table. Gabriel strode to her confidently and ran his finger through her thick mane, loosening the curls and sliding his fingers out of the silk threads. Gabriel leaned down and pressed a feather-light kiss betwixt her neck and shoulder, delighting in the moan that escaped from her pillowed lips._

"_Monsieur, I fear you are doing my job." She pressed against his denim covered thigh and rose to stand in front of him. He was momentarily surprised by how tall she was; she came to his chest, which was impressive. Gabriel was by no means a short man, in fact many had joked that his Christian name was correctly given; his towering 6'3" made him seem larger than life, like the archangel his mother named him for._

_The alluring woman rested her arms behind his neck and pulled him into a soul shattering kiss He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her hard against him. She could hardly hold in her moan as she felt his chest firmly pushing down on her breast; no man had succeeded in taking her breath away, but as he tilted his head and devoured her mouth, she could not resist the urge to melt into him, like a candy left out in the hot Arizona sun._

_Gabriel picked her up, walked to the bed, and then laid her down gently into the soft mattress, following her as she went. It had been a while since he'd felt the simple pleasure of a woman and a mattress. During the drives there was hardly any time to rest, and when there was, a man had to be alert for Indians or other cowboys looking to steal some of their cattle. But now, only a few days ride from Double Rock Ranch, he could relax and enjoy the pleasures of his striking companion. His fingers work nimbly to untie the useless corset and flung the offending object towards the vanity. Gabriel feasted his eyes on the twin treasures that tumbled into his hands. She had clearly no need to stuff her corset as other harlots did. Fire ran through her body as his mouth encased her peak into a cavern of moist warmth. He alternated between kneading the firm globes and flicking over them with his tongue. He drew back to take in the woman sprawled beneath him, and appreciated all he saw. Hands flew every which way attempting to rid the bodies of their cloth confines. His vest and flannel shirt shared her corset's fate; her skirt and petticoat came next._

"_My, my how improper, you must have forgot your pantaloons this morning." She watched the twinkle in his eyes as he teased her._

"_If I had worn them, no doubt monsieur would have just ripped them in his haste." He smiled at her playfulness. Many harlots liked to play coy or pretend they were an inexperienced virgin, but this French dove seemed to enjoy the attention he bestowed on her._

"_You're definitely right, so why don't we enjoy each other like we're both craving to." The woman flashed him a crimson stained smile and proceeded to show him the fruits of her profession._

…

_He sat against the headboard of her bed, the covers draped precariously over his hips, and watched as she dipped a soft cloth in water and walked back to the bed. He gladly took the gift and proceeded to clean himself off. _

"_Forgive me; I didn't have a chance to introduce myself." He watched her as he cleaned himself, hoping that the coolness of the cloth was enough to keep him from showing his arousal._

"_I like your version of 'hello' much better monsieur." She stroked her hair into a more manageable style than had been displayed as she was on her back beneath him. Gabriel hated to see her dress her hair back into a civilized style; he wanted all who saw her to know that he had spent a good portion of the afternoon tumbling her._

"_Sounded like you did, but my mother would have my head if I left such a fine lady without telling her my name." She had to fight to hold back her laughter; of all the things they had done, she highly doubted his mother would be offended with her not knowing his name. She shrugged, and waited for his name; it would be nice to know the name of the man she would think about while others took pleasure in her body._

"_It's Gabriel." She could not hold in her laughter anymore. A man named after one of God's favorite angels had just been in her bed. "Amusing isn't it?"_

"_For a man named after an archangel, you are doing a horrible job of living a godly life; Drinking and fornicating, what would God say?"_

"_If he met you, I feel He'd understand." A true smile graced her lips; this Gabriel, he was quite the charmer. She fastened the clasps of her corset and pulled her petticoat and skirt back on. She was ready to return to the saloon and solicit more business. "Aren't you going to tell me your name, or do I have to make up a name for you?"_

_She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should tell him her name. 'What would it hurt?' She thought, she probably wouldn't see him for months, if she ever did._

"_My name is Cherise." He listened to the slight rolling of the 'r'; he'd be having many wet dreams about what she could do with that rolling tongue of hers._

"_Cherise," He tested the name on his tongue. "It's a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman."_

"_Thank you. Now if you wouldn't mind, I do have other customers I'll have to attend to." She kindly reminded him that she didn't have all day. She would love to be busy by the time the rowdy night crowd came in; most of those drunks couldn't afford her anyway, but it always made them want her more when they couldn't even get a glimpse of her. Cherise knew how to entice men; she'd learned the gift from her mother. Many women hated being a whore, but Cherise loved it. The power she held over the men who went so crazy with want was addicting; she enjoyed her job and loved what she did. The glares from the wives of some of the men she pleasured were truly a gift from God for her. All her life, proper women had turned their noses up at Adalene De'Lune and by extension the daughter she'd had out of wedlock. If Cherise learned anything from her mother it was that those "proper" women had nothing more than she to be proud of. Her mother had been a harlot yes, but she was a high class one who catered to a whole range on elected officials. Many of those proper women were really upset because their husbands spent more time in Adalene's arms and more money on clothing and jeweling her in 3 months than they spent on their wives in years. The governor of New York had even adored her enough to move Adalene and her 3 year old daughter into his vacation home! Cherise had watched her mother and vowed that she would never sell herself short, and she didn't. She had monopolized the "good, married" men of the East, and she decided to move to Arizona to start her own life; men still came from all around to have a night with her, if they could afford it. _

_Cowboys normally weren't her style, but she had heard Gabriel's friend tell Sarah that he and his partner had just returned from a cattle drive up to the railroads in Kansas, and cattle drives were big money. She was glad now that she had extended her invitation because Gabriel was by far the best she'd experienced. She did not have to fake a single moan; he was a very diligent and attentive lover, and she momentarily envied the woman who owned him by right of wife._

"_How much do I owe you, Cherise?" She was pulled from her thoughts by the rustling of clothing and noticed that Gabriel was ready to depart as soon as he settled his debt with her._

"_Three dollars, monsieur." He didn't even bat an eyelash at the price. Lesser men had accused her of highway robbery, and she simply pulled out her Colt revolver if they got a little too nasty. He took out three crisp dollar bills, folded them, and placed them in her corset. His fingers gently grazed the swell of her breasts, causing a flaming heat to slash its way down to her core._

"_It was nice doing business with you, Ms. Cherise." He tipped his hat to her as she stuffed the money deeper into her bosom to hide it from plain sight. She was about to walk out the door when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against him. It was amazing how he had the ability to make her feel so small and delicate. Others thought of her as an Amazon, but he slung her around as if she were a little girl's doll. He pressed his arousal into the cheeks of her derriere and wrapped his arms under the heavy weight of her breasts._

"_Monsieur—" She began to protest; he silenced her with a kiss behind her ear._

"_How about for the entire time I'm in town, you are mine exclusively?" His rusty baritone vibrated through her ear, alternating between a tickling sensation and a shiver inducing feel._

"_How long will you be in Lizhii Creek?"_

"_A month."_

"_I don't believe you could afford me for that long, I'm sure you have some urgent business to attend to monsieur."_

"_How much would you charge me?" That lady killing smirk had found its way back on his face. Cherise had to admit that she enjoyed seeing it there._

"_To be exclusive? Double what I normally charge per round." She was sure he'd let go of her and be on his way._

"_That's all? You could charge much more mon cher." He pulled her closer and nibbled lightly on her neck._

"_So you'd give up that much money a month? You are quite irresponsible, what would your wife say, Gabriel?" _

"_I'm not married, and I'm not irresponsible; I've already set aside the money I need to send home to my family, and for any emergencies, and for my savings. The rest is for…play." He punctuated his sentence by sucking on the artery of her neck, sending pleasure cascading down her hungry body. No man had ever made her want him the way he did, and she was enjoying the attention he was paying. To have such a virile male, young and strong, yet definitely a man and not a boy, was exhilarating._

"_So you will pay double for me to be your paramour?"_

"_No honey, I'll pay you one and a quarter." She was duly confused._

"_But you said I was worth more than double."_

"_I did, but I didn't say that's what I would pay. You'd be my paramour, so I would bring you a gift or two, plus I highly doubt many of your suitors made you feel the way I did. I felt your shock when your orgasm hit you; I was the only man to do that to you, wasn't I?" He ground their hips together in a slow, deliberate rhythm while massaging her peaks into frenzy. If she did not get him out of here, she was liable to jump into his bed for free._

"_Fine, one and three quarters."_

"_One and a half." He picked up speed and began to rub the bundle of nerves through her garments. Gabriel loved the rose colored blush that infected her cheeks as he continued to massage her, to taste her, to seduce her. Once he had her consignment he would bend her over and take her again to seal their agreement. He wouldn't tire of her; a thousand years wouldn't be enough for him to slate his lust for her. He would have her until the second coming._

"_Do we have an accord?" He removed his had from her apex and began to roll her nipples into tiny pebbles of fraught tension. Cherise rested her head back against him, biting down the urge to beg him to give her release._

"_I can't hear you mon cher. Do we have a deal?" He began to pull completely away from her. She moaned, hating herself for craving the touch of a man like never before._

"_Fine! Yes we have a deal!" She turned to him, cheeks flushed with heat and recently pinned hair straining against its confines._

"_Good." He growled, and practically launched himself at her._

…_._

_Cherise sat up, staring down at her bed companion. She admired the strong planes of his muscles as the tightened gently with every breath he took. His arm unconsciously pulled her towards him in his sleep, and he let out a deep sigh of content. She allowed a small smile to rest on her lips; he sure loved to cuddle after their heated exchanges._

_The smile quickly fell from her face. Many times over the last month she had considered forever with this man, and her train of thought irritated her. She was a whore, a harlot, a working girl, neither the type of woman he would ask to be his wife nor the type of woman a man like him would bring home to his mother; and besides she was content with her life. Cherise looked around her little cottage; her profession had bought her this comfort. Why would she want to be a silly little housewife, with a husband and children to cook and clean for? Why would she want this man to come in from the fields and kiss her in greeting? Why did she want these silly little things that this man could, but would not give her? Sighing she turned her head to see that her current employer was awake._

"_Seeing you up is an enormous blow to my ego dove." He rested his head in her lap and wrapped both arms around her waist._

"_And why is that monsieur?"_

"_Because, here I thought I was good enough to put you to sleep for hours. Guess I'll just have to try again." Cherise laughed at the goofy lop-sided grin that was a constant on his face. He pulled her under him and layered sweet kisses along her collar bone. He lifted her thighs around her hips and slid home._

"_Sweet Jesus, Cherise. You'll be the death of me." He grunted as her muscles pulled him closer._

"_Let us hope not cowboy. Then who would pay me so well?" He gave a strangled laugh at her joke, then proceeded to make her see stars._

…

_Gabriel's body clung to the euphoria that spread over him every time he took Cherise. It was as if he had died and gone to heaven; his body hummed with pleasure. With one hand behind his head, resting on a pillow, and the other wrapped around his dove, entangled in her glorious hair, he watched her trace circles on his chest. He admired the ethereal glow that settled around her like the sun glimmering off the dew of the morning; he'd like to think he put it there._

_As he watched her he noticed a slight quiver in her lip, as if she were holding back tears. He used the hand behind his head to grasp her fingers and kissed her knuckles._

"_What are you thinking dove?" His gravelly whisper was like a gunshot through the quiet night._

"_You are leaving tomorrow, no?" Her voice was soft like a child. Many times over the month her voice had soothed him. It was impossible for him to use her body for so long and not tell her a few secrets. She had asked him why he slept so little, and he had told her of the horrors of the war that haunted him in his sleep. She asked about the scar on his hip, he told her of his brush with death when a long horn had almost gutted him his first year on the ranch. He in turn had learned about her childhood, about the mother who had used her body to give her little girl the best she could. She was a puzzle box of secrets, but slowly he was beginning to fit the pieces together. In such a short time period Cherise had become more than a passing floosy, she'd become a friend, and a woman he wouldn't mind keeping forever. _

"_Yeah tomorrow I leave for Tucson to tell my boss that I'm needed back in Louisiana." Her eyes shifted quickly to his and he saw a flash of worry that he had only seen once before. She had held him as he cried one night. A nightmare had consumed him, he witnessed again in his dreams Luke's burning body. He again felt the helplessness he had felt that day when he tried to throw water on the burning timber that held his brother trapped. He fought against the memory of his brother's screams and flailing limbs as his skin melted from the bones. He had awoken swiftly and ran to her chamber pot to vomit from the smell of burning flesh that would not leave him. She had risen quickly and placed a damp cloth over his forehead and ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. She whispered soothing words in French, and calmed his racing heart. In the morning she asked him what had happened, and seeing the worry in her eyes, he broke. She held him as he cried out his guilt and pain, and she looked at him no differently after he told his story. Her eyes held none of the looks of pity nor faked understanding others at the VA hospital had. She had been the pillar holding up a broken man._

"_You are going back to Louisiana?"_

"_I don't have a choice. My father's ill and my brother needs help running the plantation while one of my brothers goes off to school." Gabriel bit back the guilt. He had tried lying to himself that the money he was sending back was not abandoning his family. In the most recent letter he received, his mother had begged him to come back and help. Gabriel couldn't say no. If he didn't come back, Michael wouldn't be able to go to university, and the boy was too smart to waste his time on a glorified farm, and obviously Obadiah couldn't work, so he handled the books. Plus his mother had just had another baby, Martha, the first girl of the family._

"_Will you ever come back to Arizona?"_

"_If all goes as planned yes. I'm planning to help until my father gets back on his feet and Michael comes back from school. After that, hopefully I'll be able to come back and use the money I've saved to start my own ranch."_

"_You really like ranching, don't you?" She smiled up at him. She noticed a twinkle in his eye every time he spoke of ranch work._

"_I love it, there's something about being a cowboy that soothes the soul and puts my mind at ease." _

"_It suits you then."_

"_It does. So, when I return, will I have you to come back to?" She searched his eyes almost franticly, trying to decipher the seriousness of his offer._

"_Of course Gabriel, I'm always here for the men who need me." He smiled and kissed her lips before heading towards the room with her chamber pot and bathtub._

…

Madison was shocked out of her meditation, her back sore from hours sitting in a meditative pose with no relief. Her muscles were tight and cramped and she stretched to relieve the tension.

"What's going on?" She questioned, ready to type in their morph code at a moment's notice.

"Koragg is attacking, we're off to stop him." Maddie nodded and was about to charge after them when Udonna stopped her. She kneeled next to Nick, shaking him gently; he wasn't moving out of his trance.

"Nick hasn't woken up yet, even for these lives, you two normally wake within seconds of each other."

"Maybe he's just taking a little longer to wake up. An extra strong dose maybe?"

"No, an extra strong dose means you wouldn't have awoken until much later than him. You always awake last because it takes more to put him under than it does you, since he is bigger and heavier than you are. The same dose that may keep you under for an hour may only last half of that on Nick. It is odd that you've awoken before him."

"Well what do you think is happening then?" Maddie was a little worried, Nick was still trapped in the life, and the rangers were waiting to see if their leader was going to wake up.

"I don't know, the spell is supposed to wake you when you finish the life." Udonna looked very worried over her son and stood to go through the spell book.

"Maybe—I don't think we finished the life." Madison worried a little bit. If Nick was still under then that meant there was more to his life then the part she was shown.

"Perhaps, there is a part of his life that you were not aware of, yet it is still relevant."

"If I don't know about it, then how is it relevant? Nothing really happened in this life, there was no universal theme it shared besides us…falling in love, well at least I think we fell in love."

"Sit down Madison, I'm going to see if we can put you back in the dream world, maybe you can see what he is dreaming. The rest of you head to Korrag's location and see why he is attacking."

"Right!" The rangers shouted and grabbed their brooms. Vida cast a worried glance at her boyfriend then narrowed her eyes at Madison before following her friends.

"Clare?"

"Yes Udonna?"

"Keep researching for anomalies."

"Of course Udonna." Clare rushed back into the library while Madison sat back in her meditative position.

"Concentrate on the last thing you remember from the life you were in. Hopefully your memory and Nick's can guide you to where he is."

…_1870…_

_Cherise sat at her vanity and kept an eye on the man dressing behind her. He was not her worst customer, but he was not her best, no that honor belonged to a man she swore she would not let plague her mind anymore. She was a fool to believe him when he said he would come back to Arizona, for all she knew he could be dead. She jabbed a pin, a little too hard, into her hair, completing the style she'd worn before she had pleasure her guest._

"_That'll be three dollars, monsieur." He grunted and pulled out the bills. He waited for her to turn to him before he handed them to her; she flashed him a bright smile, secretly counting the seconds before he got out of her room._

"_You still charge too much Cherise."_

"_And yet you still traveled all the way from Virginia to pay my fee, Senator Jackson."_

"_That's because you're the best whore in this country…like your mother. In fact you're just like Adalene, beautiful, knows what a man wants and how to satisfy him." Senator Jackson stuffed the bills down her corset and trailed his manicured hands over the top of her breast and down the sides of her curves. She couldn't help but think of the many times a rougher, manlier, set of hands had done the same._

"_Since you knew my mother you know my price is fair. You could always find another woman to please you Monsieur, one who does not do the things I charge for."_

"_True, or you could always come to Virginia and you could please me all you like darling. It wouldn't do for something to happen to you out here all alone in the wilderness." Senator Jackson's eyes gleamed. Cherise bit back a laugh. The Senator loved to act like he was in power, but they both knew he was a slave to his desire for her. He had embezzled hundreds of dollars from the Virginia senate and hid much of his cotton farm money from his wife to be able to afford to see her. Jackson was wrapped around her finger._

"_You are not my only client that wishes I would work for them full time, many of them are associates of yours. I'm sure they would do just about anything to keep me free for their pleasures, no?" The threat was thinly veiled. Remember your place, or I'll call in my favors. Cherise did not tolerate men who believed they were important throwing their weight around and trying to intimidate her. She had learned from her mother that sex was a powerful weapon, a weapon that men would never learn how to wield as well as a woman. Many times Cherise had slept with one of her customer's associates to clear their debts; that was how many of her clients met her, after one night, they would pay big bucks to have her again. Those that she squared the debt for not only paid double her fee for her to clear it, but also owed her a favor since she had probably saved their life. If they didn't honor her wish, well, she had many men who owed her favors, and would do anything for another night with her._

_The Senator gulped. He was not one to back down, but he knew if he was enraptured enough to make the trip across practically the entire country for her, then there were others who would go to those same lengths. He grabbed his hat and promptly left her room. Taking the money out of her corset, Cherise stashed it in a secret compartment in her code-lock safe; one could never be too careful._

"_Cherise! You've got to come out into the saloon, there's someone here you'll want to see!" Sarah barged into her room excitedly jumping up and down. Cherise amusingly shook her head; it was nice to see that the young girl still held her childlike exuberance, she wasn't jaded by life just yet. Cherise checked her appearance one last time then strode out, glanced over the balcony, and her heart stopped. _

"_Gabriel," She whispered then her eyes frosted a little. She knew she had no right to be upset, he wasn't the first man who had promised her more, but when he'd held her that night two years ago, she had foolishly believed him. Perhaps she wasn't so foolish, since here he was._

_Gabriel glanced up, trademark smirk finding its way onto his face. He wasn't sure she'd still be here, but here she was. She walked back into her room as he followed her upstairs. Once the door closed, he took off his expensive looking coat and hat and laid them on the vanity._

"_I'm back." To little words held so much in them. They held possibility and promises and hope. A hope Cherise didn't dare to wish for._

"_So you are monsieur."_

"_I'm sorry it took longer than I thought."_

"_No need to apologize, you had obligations. I see men come and go." She began untying her corset but his hands at her back stopped her._

"_Why won't you look at me then?" She looked up to see that infuriating smirk that she had spent nights weeping for. "You can't hide from me Cherise, I know you too well."_

"_How is your family?" She quickly changed the topic, anything to stop him from looking at her that way. His face instantly fell. A spark of concern ignited her and she pulled him to sit at her bed and talk._

"_They're doing fine. Michael's back from school, he's working as a bank teller in Shreveport. My younger brother, Jeremiah just left for university. Obadiah's still as grumpy as ever, and Ma and Martha are doing fine." She knew he was stalling, which meant something had happened to his father._

"_And what about?"_

"_My pa? Pa he uh, he passed away not to long after I got back. My mother said he was waiting for me to come back so he could make sure we were all ok before he left us. I've been working on the plantation ever since." She nodded; they had never spoken of his father, so she didn't really know the words to say._

"_So what business do you have in Arizona?"_

"_Well I wanted to see my favorite dove, but before I came to see you I went to make a purchase of a few heads of cattle."_

"_You're finally starting your ranch." She smiled and was glad he was finally achieving his dream._

"_Yeah, I bought some Texas land right across the border from the plantation. I'll be able to supervise the share croppers and run my own ranch."_

"_That's great Gabriel."_

"_Thanks." He grabbed her hand and kissed the knuckles. "I was wondering, if you would come with me dove, come be my mistress." Her heart stopped immediately. He wanted her, but just as his mistress? _

"_Your mistress?"_

"_Yes. You'd have a nice cottage in the willows around the plantation, close to the city so you could travel there whenever you pleased. I would get you anything you liked, fancy gowns, diamonds, you name it and it's yours dove. And I'd try to see you as much as I could." His voice was picking up speed, alerting her to his nervousness._

"_If you would do all that, why not make me your wife?" She bit the inside of her cheek, waiting for him to tell her that he could never make a woman like her his wife._

"_I would, trust me dove I would, if I wasn't already married." Cherise grabbed her hand back as if he'd burned her. She didn't know what was so wrong with him being married; she slept with married men all the time and never batted a lash. But him being married, it was like biting into a fresh apple only to see there was a worm in it. She grabbed the bedpost to try and steady herself, but the room kept spinning._

"_But I don't love her Cherise; I only married her because my father asked me to." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his body. "It was my father's dying wish."_

"_So of course you couldn't say no." She understood; family was extremely important to him, he had no choice but to honor his father._

"_I don't want her Cherise, say you'll come with me." Hearing him almost beg was slightly alarming. She was used to men practically begging her, but those were spoiled brats, not men like him. And a man he was; she could feel it in the way he embraced her. When she had met him he was just a boy, barely 18, but now only two years later, he was a man full grown. She could see it in his walk and the way his shoulders had broadened, and she could feel it. Pressed against her she could tell he was all hard muscle from manual labor. _

_Cherise warred with herself. If she said no she would lose what she'd been yearning for for years now. If she said yes, she would be his paramour until his wife found out or he tired of her. She would lose her many elite customers, and she would be at his beck and call, only seeing him when he deemed he had enough time for her. Then again she would be his mistress, and he'd pay for a cottage, and give her gifts. She would no longer charge him a per round fee because of what he would be covering for her. What the hell did she have to lose besides a few grubby old men who would owe her until their dying day? Steeling her back, her signature smile found its way to her face, and her eyebrow rose just slightly._

"_You're adding another sin, Gabriel."_

"_I'll gladly go to hell for this one." He sealed their deal the same way he did last time._

…

_If she didn't realize it then, she definitely realized it now; Gabriel was a man of his word. He'd put her up in a beautiful cottage that was hidden by a forest of willow trees at the back of the plantation. There was a road from town that led straight up to a connecting road with a gate that led to her cottage. Gabriel'd given her a buggy and horse to take to the city whenever she wanted to go. He snuck out as many times as he could without his family noticing. Many times he stayed with her every night of the week, and there were a few times he lied and said he'd be on a business trip, when he really spent the entire week buried in the sheets loving her._

_Cherise had a constant glow about her. She was well loved and cared for, and that was more than enough for her. She had found a good man who was taking care of her to the best of his abilities, and she had enough money saved to keep her in a comfy life style until kingdom come. Every time he saw her, Gabriel couldn't help but tell her he loved her. He said it as he made love to her, as they lie in her comfy bed talking until they could no longer hold their eyes open. He told her he loved her as she washed in their bathtub, and when he bought her gifts. Gabriel was absolutely smitten with her, and she returned his feelings._

"_Hannah's having a baby." He admitted while she cooked breakfast. She didn't know whether to be happy for him, or to cry tears of sorrow. "I'm scared out of my mind."_

"_Why?" She sat the plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him then took a seat with her own plate._

"_I don't know how to be a good father dove, I barely know how to be a decent husband. What if I royally screw up and end up scarring the child for life?" She laughed at his nervousness; he was always cute when he was flustered. "You're laughing at me when I'm dead serious."_

"_I'm laughing because you think you'll make a bad father. Gabriel the fact that you care enough to be worried shows that you will be a good father. No one knows how to be a parent, and everyone that has ever been expecting a baby is scared. You'll do fine." She stood up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. His hands rubbed up and down her arms and began to trace the simple diamond ring he had put on her finger._

"_I wish I had your confidence in me dove."_

"_If you did, then what would you need me for?" Cherise let go of him a flashed him a coy smile as she walked back into the bedroom, unlacing her corset as she went. Like a dog drooling after a steak, he followed her. _

"_I never asked you, is that what you want?" She gave him a confused look. He smiled at her. "A baby, did you want me to give you a baby?" She paused for a minute and thought. She'd never thought of a having a child before; she'd never thought she'd be a stable mistress either._

"_I think a child would be nice, but it may put too much of a strain on you. To have two families to take care of and spend time with, it'd be too much." He nodded to her and began stripping his clothes off._

"_Ok, but if you ever want one, tell me and we'll work on it immediately."_

"_I'm actually surprised we haven't made one yet, maybe God's made me barren."_

"_Or maybe your body is too selfish and doesn't want to give up your free time with me just yet."_

"_You're probably right; I enjoy you far too much to be healthy." She sat on the bed naked, waiting for him to crawl on top of her. He smiled to her and dropped down to his knees while pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. Cherise moaned and threw her head back as he proceeded to do wonderful things that a real angel would have no clue about._

…

_Hannah knew her husband had a mistress. She was not stupid. All the times he stayed out late, or snuck from their bed while he thought she was sleeping, she knew he had found someone else to give him the pleasure she obviously couldn't. She knew his brothers knew. She could feel their eyes watching her, criticizing her as if it were __**her**__ fault her husband rarely came home to her unless he had to only to fulfill his husbandly duty. And now she was pregnant. When she told him she thought he would stop seeing his harlot, but he had continued sneaking away into the darkness. Hannah had had enough._

_She threw the covers off of her and threw on a wool house robe and boots. Grabbing the shot gun and a lantern off the wall she headed out after him, following the path she'd seen him take hundreds of times. It took her a little while to find the cottage because it was dark and she could never see where Gabriel went after he disappeared into the willow forest. He'd told her it wasn't safe to be out here, that there could be snakes out here, but right now she ignored his warning. Quietly she opened the unlocked door and crept into the nice cottage. She heard sounds and shifting upstairs and as quietly as possible walked up to the second floor, shot gun in tow. Once she got to the only lit room in the house she paused. Part of her didn't want to look, but part of her wanted to know what was it about this woman that had captivated her husband. Creeping closer to the door, she peeked into the room._

_Her husband leaned against the wall as his mistress rode him. His hands wrapped around her body as he steadied her, her auburn hair was a waterfall rippling down her hair; some strands entangled themselves through his fingers. The woman tossed her head back to reveal her face, twisted in pleasure and pink hued from the lighting and her lack of breath. Begrudgingly, Hannah admitted to herself that, from what she could see, the woman was beautiful. French words toppled out of her mouth, and Gabriel seemed to understand them._

"_I love you!" Gabriel shouted and Hannah turned back into the hallway and sank to the floor in tears. She knew he didn't love her when they were first married, she knew she was his parent's choice. But she had hoped if she had loved him and care for him enough, he would come to love her with the desperation she loved him. Since they had first met, before the war, she had planned to be his wife. She had sweet talked her way into his parents good graces, comforted his mother through the difficulty of losing a son in battle, and not knowing if one would make it, or if the other would ever return home. She had helped on the plantation while his mother was pregnant, and she had thought it had all finally paid off. But after the obligatory wedding night, and their honeymoon time period, he was distant from her. Gabriel was never cruel nor cold, he just never showered her with the love he was capable of; the love he showed this whore._

_Hannah stood and sat down the lantern. She pulled the safety off and cocked the gun. She had two rounds, so she had to make each shot count. She pointed the gun at the woman, who was now slightly slumped over, breathing deeply. Quietly taking a few more steps forward, she pulled the trigger._

_Blood splattered over his face and the walls surrounding him. Gabriel was in shock from the crackle of the blast. He saw the light go out of her eyes, heard the whispered I love you, it was the only time she said it in English. She slumped over him, blood spilling from the multiple wounds onto their bed. He looked up and his eyes widened with shock and rage._

"_Hannah!" Another shot rang through the night._

…

Nick was thrown out of the trance. His head pounded and his chest hurt, as if he'd actually been shot close range with a double barrel shot gun. Maddie lay on the floor coughing and he rushed to help her breathe. Udonna brought them both glasses of water and their notebooks so they could write everything down before they forgot little details. After every life they wrote in to separate notebooks and compared notes. The separate notebooks were so they could each write what they saw as their respective selves; what Nick saw and felt was different from what Madison saw and felt, especially in the time when Madison had awoken while he had not.

"That was…intense." Nick couldn't find the words for it. He thought about making a joke about their sex life to lighten the mood, because from what he could tell of the three times in the lives they'd had sex, their sex was passionate and it was good.

"Yeah, it was." Madison agreed, not truly focusing on what he just said. She flipped between all the lives they'd experienced where they were lovers and not brother and sister or just passing strangers, and she was finding a common theme. Sometimes they would die, sometimes they would simply part ways, but one thing was recognizable throughout them all.

"Nick, are you starting to notice a pattern here between the lives we are lovers in?" Nick looked at her puzzled then began to flip through his notes. His eyes widened as he started to catch on to what Maddie alluded to.

"There's always a woman, a woman who keeps us apart."

"Right."

"So who in our lifetime now would be that woman?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth they both turned to each other and said the same name.

"Vida."

…

**A/N: If there is a time period/place you would like me to attempt, leave a review or a pm and I will try to fit it in to the plot. For those of you who do not like the extra lives woven throughout the story, I have only planned 1 more, unless someone gives a suggestion that will work into the plot, so that part of the story is almost done. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
